Unexpected Wishes
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Three years ago, Jack Spicer's father sent him the Puzzle Box and Wuya appeared. Now, Jack recieves an old lava lamp from his father and when he rubs it, out comes a 'swinging G-E-N-I-E'. Rated M for later chapters. Reviews welcome! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

In his not-so-secret lab, Jack Spicer was pounding away on his keyboard, trying to erase a virus he had accidentally downloaded. He ran a hand through his red locks, sighing in frustration. Why was he finding it so difficult to erase a simple virus? He was Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius! A petty virus was no match for him! Grumbling a few swears, Jack returned to his task.

He had almost completely erased the offending computer virus, which had taken the form of a little ninja that resembled Tubbimura, when his companion, the Heylin witch Wuya, strolled in.

"Your father sent you a gift?" Wuya asked with a smirk. "Another me, perhaps?" She snickered.

Jack stood and walked over to the table where his package sat, unopened. He had meant to open it earlier but became distracted when the ninja-virus began its assault and kept him from his gift. Now that Wuya pointed it out to him, Jack was curious to see what it was.

"I hope not," the eighteen year old shuddered as he reminisced about first meeting Wuya. "One is bad enough."

Wuya crossed her arms and glared at the albino. "And what's wrong with me?" She growled indignantly.

Jack shrugged, picked up a box cutter and began to open the currently innocent-looking package. When he got it open, he stared at it in deep confusion.

"What the hell??" The mechanic lifted the contents of the box and revealed an old purple lava lamp. "A lava lamp? Who owns lava lamps anymore? What is this, the 1970s?" Jack sat the lamp down on the table and stared at it in disgust. Not for the lamp itself but for how he was currently feeling about his male parental figure.

"Just when does my dumbass father think I was born?!" He growled, palming his face in frustration.

"He must think you're old or else he would keep sending you retro stuff," Wuya giggled.

"No kidding…" After staring at it for a few more minutes, Jack noticed that the lamp was covered in a decently thick layer of dust, which angered him further. "And he doesn't even have the decency to buy a _new_ one?!" The young genius snatched up the lamp and carried it to his bathroom.

Jack paused, suddenly wondering why he was so angry. Then he remembered: the crap his dad sends are either lame or end up ruining his life. He growled. "I hate you, Dad…"

He sat the lamp down on the counter and began looking for a washcloth. After five minutes passed, he was successful in his search. After wetting the rag, Jack placed his hand on the top of the lamp and tilted it slightly to make it easier to clean. A few seconds later, the albino noticed that a faint trail of smoke was coming from the lamp.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" He cried, jumping back.

"What is it now, Jack?" Wuya asked, walking into the bathroom.

Jack pointed to the lamp. "The damn thing's defective! No wonder whoever gave it to my dad was trying to get rid of it!! It's on fire!!"

As the smoke began to clear, a figure became visible. He had tan skin and black hair, he wore stylish sunglasses, a pale blue vest, and he had no legs.

Jack shrieked in his girly way and quickly hid under the nearest table.

Wuya sighed and shook her head. "Please forgive Jack. He gave me the same welcome."

The newcomer held up a hand. "No worries. Happens all the time." He paused "That's a _guy_?!" He doubled over in laughter. "You're kidding!!"

The Heylin witch chuckled. "Sadly, I'm not. I've known that boy for the better half of three years and he's _still_ a sissy."

The stranger watched as the mechanic crawled out from his sanctuary. He raised an amused eyebrow as Jack picked up the lamp.

"Why me? Why? Why is it that every single time my dad sends some retro piece of junk, something with no legs comes out?!" The boy growled, shaking the lamp violently.

"Well, I'm off to bother Chase. See ya, Jackie!" Wuya grinned, vanishing by means of magic.

"Whatever…" Jack grumbled. He was alone with the intruder. He turned to face the stranger and crossed his arms. Jack's anger had faded and now he was curious. "So, what's your story, Shades?"

The stranger gave Jack a smirk, snapped his fingers and a name appeared in the air.

"I am Norm! I'm a magical genie and for setting me free, you get three rule free wishes!" The so-called genie announced.

Jack raised an eyebrow. He'd seen a lot of magical things and people in the past three years, but a genie? Call him a skeptic, but Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard and started laughing. The name appearing out of nowhere was impressive, but even Wuya could do that.

"What's your deal, pipsqueak?!" Norm growled.

Jack managed to calm down enough to ask, "Are you really a genie?"

Norm nodded, his annoyance reaching its peak. "I am. You don't believe me?" He tilted his head, confused. No one had ever refused to believe he was a genie before. What was with this kid?

The albino shook his head. "Sorry, but no, not really. Wuya can create things out of thin air, too. So, I'm not exactly impressed."

Norm held out his left arm and removed the cuffs around his wrist. As they fell, a tattoo of a '3' in the middle of a circle with a slash through it became visible. "All genies have this same mark. It is proof that we are what we say we are."

Jack stared at it. "That's a cool tattoo… I want one!!"

"Then wish to be a genie and take my place, kid," Norm said, glaring at his new master.

"Okay, I'm not _that_ stupid," Jack said, crossing his arms. "If I say that, then I'll get sucked into a lamp of my own. I know the genie deal: infinite cosmic powers, itty bitty living space, right? And you can't make anyone fall in love, bring back the dead and I can't wish for more wishes."

The genie stared at Jack blankly for a moment before collapsing on the floor laughing hysterically. This kid got his genie information from 'Aladdin' of all things! Norm tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but every time he tried to breathe, he laughed even harder.

"What is so damn funny?!" Jack shouted, a deep blush crossing his cheeks.

Norm gasped for breath. This kid was hilarious! Getting the little red-haired brat to wish him free would be a cakewalk.

"You watch too much 'Aladdin', pipsqueak. How old are you anyway? Fifteen?" Norm asked once he had recovered from his fit of laughter.

Jack shook his head. "I am Jack Spicer! Evil genius! And I'm eighteen, thank you very much!!" He growled through clenched teeth. This genie was starting to piss him off. All Jack had to do was wish this sarcastic jerkwad back into the lamp. But he still had wishes. No sense in wasting them.

"I wish you had legs," Jack said to his wish-granting servant.

Norm blinked at his new master in confusion. Shrugging, he snapped his fingers and his tail became a pair of legs. The pants that appeared actually made Norm want to punch himself in the face: the pants favored Aladdin's. He looked up at Jack and saw a smugly satisfied look on the albino's face.

"Keep smirking, pretty boy. I'd be more than happy to smack that satisfied grin off your face…" Norm muttered. H stalked over to the couch and plopped down on the soft cushions. He crossed his arms and legs and fell back against the couch with a huff.

Jack walked over and sat beside Norm. There was a faint pounding in his chest. Jack blushed. He had only felt this way around Chase Young, his idol, his evil hero. The mechanic barely knew this guy.

"What's your problem? You look like you got a fever."

Jack blinked and looked up at Norm's violet eyes. They were nice eyes. There it is _again_, that stupid love-struck heartbeat. Jack hated that. It always led to rejection. "I'm fine."

Norm merely shrugged. He looked the boy over. His new master had ivory-colored skin, ruby eyes and fiery hair. Norm sighed. He found Jack attractive and it bothered him. The genie wasn't 'that way', or, at least, he never thought he was. But now, looking at Jack Spicer, Norm felt a pleasing sense of comfort. He liked it here. This little pipsqueak claimed to be evil and Norm had nothing against him.

"You seem to be a hell of a lot smarter than my previous masters… What are you playing at?" Norm asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not playing at anything. Look, I can be an idiot at times. Wuya never lets me forget. I'm smarter than you think. Anyway, about the whole 'Aladdin' thing… Sorry. Not about your clothes, the 'genie knowledge' thing. But, is that wrong?" He asked.

"Well… Yes and no. You see, genies can grant those types of wishes, but they don't like to," Norm replied, putting his arms behind his head.

"Why?"

"Because the 'falling-in-love' thing might take someone's free will, something most genies aren't down with but, it doesn't bug _me_. Bringing the dead back is easy, but even I don't like doing it. Way too messy. As for wishing for more wishes, you can, but only for three more wishes at a time. No unlimited wishes right off the bat. You got to earn that. Understand?" Norm explained, watching Jack.

The albino nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for humoring me…" He smiled shyly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Norm looked away. He didn't want to see how cute Jack looked doing that. He sighed and kicked his feet up on the table. "_I think I'm going to like it here_…" He smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

II

A rhythmic click-clack noise brought Norm to consciousness. The genie sat up on the couch and shook his head. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. He allowed his mind to wander to the previous day.

A young man by the name of Jack Spicer had rubbed Norm's lamp and become his new master. The redhead had given Norm legs. Which reminded him, where was Jack?

He looked around to find the source of the clicking sound and discovered the unhappy albino at his computer. An obese ninja was dancing around on the screen, patting his rear end in a mocking gesture. Norm chuckled and strolled over to Jack.

"Having technical problems, pretty boy?" He asked, playfully mussing up a mop of red hair.

Jack swatted at the hand and nearly fell out of his chair. "Knock it off, Shades. I'm busy." He had a warning growl in his voice and Norm took a step back.

"What seems to be the issue, Red?" Norm asked, stamping Jack with his own endearing nickname. He placed a hand on Jack's chair and spun it around so that his master was facing him. "Whoa. You look like crap."

Jack had dark bags under his eyes and it wasn't his usual eyeliner. "The virus duplicated and I've been up all night trying to get rid of it."

Norm cocked his head to the side. "Virus? What, you're sick?"

The mechanic ran a hand through his hair, brushing lightly against Norm's hand. He blushed briefly. "No. A _computer_ virus. I accidentally downloaded it yesterday. I thought I deleted all of it, but Wuya came in and distracted me when I was almost done. I forgot to double check. I usually do. But then you show up out of a lava lamp and… Well, I was more than a little distracted."

The genie nodded, actually paying attention. Norm usually ignored his masters unless they were making a wish, but he felt compelled to listen to every word that came out of Jack's mouth. Norm started to pull his hand away when Jack grabbed it. "Jack?"

"I'm tired…" Jack said, his eyes struggling to stay open. "I got it all this time, so I'm going to bed. If Wuya comes by, tell her off and make her go away. I don't care what you do; just make sure she leaves me alone, okay?"

"Okay," Norm replied, retrieving his hand. "Need any help?" He raised an amused eyebrow at Jack, who stood up and stumbled over to his bed. His master waved a dismissive hand at Norm and landed face first on his bed. Norm heard the boy's breathing slow and watched as his back rose and fell in a steady manner. The genie walked over to the bed and covered Jack with a black silk sheet. He kept telling himself that he was just doing it out curtsey, not because he had feelings for Jack. As soon as the albino was covered, Norm sat back down on the couch, trying to calm the pounding in his chest.

"Dammit. I hate this. I barely even _know_ this little brat… So why is my…" Norm trailed off, glancing over to his sleeping master. He leaned his head back against the soft couch and sighed, still watching Jack. "Hurry up and make your other two wishes, Red… Before we _both_ get in too deep…"


	3. Chapter 3

III

Jack sat up drowsily and blinked the remaining sleep in his eyes away. He yawned and stretched, looking around. He saw a sleeping figure on his couch. His genie. Norm. Jack stood up and walked over to the sleeping Norm and ran a pale hand through the genie's black hair. The albino opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He'll let Norm sleep.

A thought crossed Jack's mind and he blushed. He glanced around to make sure that they were alone. He sighed. "Please don't wake if I do this…" Jack leaned over Norm and pressed his lips softly against the genie's. He pulled away, his blush even darker.

"What was that for, Red?"

Jack yelped and backed away from Norm. "Y-You were awake?!"

Norm smirked and sat up. "Sure was. Anyway, why'd you do that?"

The evil genius was at a loss. _What could I say to him without seeming like a complete weirdo? 'I just met you, but I'm in love with you.'?? Dammit... _Jack sighed and palmed his face. "I don't know why I did it…" He replied, opting for a lie.

Norm had a barely noticeable blush across his cheeks. _'I don't know'? Okay, Red. You are a bad liar._

"Liar," the genie accused. Norm stood up and walked over to Jack, trapping the boy between himself and the wall. "Now, tell the truth. Granted, I'm one who lies like a rug, but I hate it when people aren't straight with me."

Jack turned his head away from Norm. "Okay, okay! I think it was on impulse but… You're a great-looking guy, and I really like you…"

"But, you hardly…" Norm began, but Jack cut him off.

"I know that I hardly even know you. That's the problem. I felt this way before and I was rejected rather harshly. So, I wanted to kiss you while you were sleeping, just so I could get it out of my system and not be worried about rejection…" Jack was careful not to look at Norm. He didn't want to see a chastising expression on the handsome genie's face.

Norm dropped his hands to his side. He smiled at Jack. "That's fine. Don't worry, Red; I'm not mad." Sensing the uber-awkward air around them, he quickly changed the subject. "So, have you thought about your other two wishes?" Norm walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Jack stared at Norm, thankful that the subject was so expertly changed. "Actually, no… I can't think of anything to wish for…"

The genie crossed his legs and arms and leaned back. "You could always wish me free, Red."

Jack felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Before he realized it, he was blurting out, "If I wish you free, you'll leave me! I don't want you to go away!" As quick as it was said, Jack covered his mouth, his face a darker red than his hair.

Norm stared at Jack. No one had ever wanted him to stick around before. They were happy using him to grant dumbass wishes and then ditching him once he served his purpose. Jack wanted Norm to stay. Jack just wanted _him_.

"Sorry… Just don't… Rush the 'setting-you-free' thing…" Jack said softly.

At his words, Norm was stunned. "You never said you'd wish me free. Are you trying to tell me that you will?" Suddenly, his heart ached. Norm realized how selfish he had just sounded. He didn't mean to seem like a jerk. Not to Jack. Again, he wondered why. Yeah, he's had sex, but he's never been in love. Could that be it? Was he in love with Jack Spicer?

Before Norm could say anything else, a voice came floating down the stairs. "Oh, Jack!" Wuya came strutting down the stairs with someone Norm didn't recognize, but Jack did.

"Ch-Chase!" Jack's face tinged pink and Norm felt aggravated. He was the jealous type.

"Hello, Spicer," Chase Young nodded curtly at the redhead.

Wuya draped an arm around Chase, whose left eye twitched slightly. "Jack, we want you to come help us retrieve some Shen Gong Wu from the monks," she said.

"Shen what?" Norm blinked. He looked to Jack for an explanation. But it wasn't Jack who responded.

"The Shen Gong Wu are powerful magical that have many abilities," Chase explained and Norm growled.

"I was asking Jack, not you, Elf," Norm said.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "And just who are you?"

"He's my genie. His name is Norm," Jack said hurriedly. Norm wondered if Chase was the one Jack was talking about. Was Chase the one who rejected Jack? Just thinking about made Norm want to walk up to the other man and deck him.

"Jack can't go. We have plans," Norm cut in.

Jack looked at Norm in confusion. "We do?"

A nod came from the genie. "Yup. We're going to the movies. So, beat it."

Wuya glared at the genie. "Well, at least you're getting along…" She turned and started back up the stairs, dragging Chase with her.

"Movies?" Jack blinked, confused.

Norm nodded. "The movies. Anything good playing?"

Jack started laughing. "Well, do you like horror?"

"Whores? Where?" Norm smiled, trying to make the awkward feeling between him and Jack melt. It worked. "Yeah, I like 'em."

"Okay, cool. Let's go see 'Saw VI', then." Jack smiled, grabbing his jacket.

"As you wish, Red."


	4. Chapter 4

IV

When the pair arrived at the movies, Jack was disappointed to discover that 'Saw VI' was no longer playing.

"Aw, man!!" Jack groaned. "That is so not fair!"

Norm scratched the back of his head. "Why not wish for it?" Jack spun around and gave him a look that said 'Nice try but no'. "Okay, is there anything else?" Norm looked around at the movie posters, trying to find something interesting. "How about this one?" He pointed to a poster with a weird-looking goldfish on it.

"You think 'Ponyo' looks interesting?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

The genie shrugged. "Actually, it _did_ look pretty good… I saw some previews while I was watching 'I dream of Jeannie' and… Well, yeah. Let's see it."

Jack stifled a laugh at Norm's response. "Okay. We'll see 'Ponyo'." He bought the tickets and grabbed Norm's hand. After obtaining their popcorn and drinks, they strolled into the dark theater. Jack looked around for some seats and noticed how… _empty_ the theater was.

"Where is everybody? I thought people came to the movies a lot…" Norm queried.

"They do. 'Ponyo' has been out for awhile and I guess no one else really wanted to see it. They'll probably pull it next week," Jack explained, sitting in the very back.

Norm took a seat beside his young master. "I guess this is okay… No pint-sized brats screaming and laughing."

Jack nodded. "Amen."

*******

About half-way through the movie, Jack was going 'Aww' because Ponyo had kissed Sosuke and said, "Ponyo loves Sosuke!!" And Norm regretted picking this movie. It was good, but it made the genie very aware of how feminine Jack really was. Norm wasn't sure why that bothered him; if Jack was girly, then maybe liking him wouldn't be as awkward. Maybe it was because Norm saw a different side of Jack earlier and it was creeping him out that the albino was such a softie for cute things. Norm silently prayed that they wouldn't find a homeless kitten on the way home.

Norm was dragged out of his thoughts when Jack rested his head on the genie's arm. "You okay?" The albino asked, still looking at the screen.

"Yeah," Norm shrugged. "It's just… you're so… _girly_…" He watched Jack, hoping he hadn't offended his master.

"I know I am," Jack replied. "I've always liked cute things. I'm a girly guy. It's just how I am." He looked up at Norm. "Why? Does it bother you?"

Norm lifted his hand and made a 'so-so' gesture. "Kinda… Well, I just thought you had a girly scream. Not that you actually _were_ feminine… Anyway, who cares? You are who you are." He paused. "Umm… Are you… y'know… gay?"

Jack smiled. He knew that was coming. "Yes, I am. Girls are too pushy. Guys are just… easier to figure out." He explained. Jack had encountered this situation many times, so he wasn't bothered. "Does _that_ bother you?"

The genie shook his head. "Not at all. If you're gay, whatever. That's your business."

Jack lifted his head and smiled at Norm. "I'm glad. That it doesn't bother you, I mean."

Norm blushed. Jack had a cute smile. He coughed into his hand, pretending to clear his throat. "Let's finish the movie, shall we?" He watched Jack turn back to face the screen, still smiling. His master was almost too cute to resist.

************

After the movie, Norm and Jack decided to go for dinner. The movie was really good, which surprised Norm. He had lied about it seeming interesting. He was wrong.

"So, what do you usually eat, Shades?" Jack asked, looking up at Norm.

Norm glanced down at his master. "I thought we were past the 'Shades' thing, Red." Jack just grinned at him. Norm shrugged. "Burritos and some other stuff… What do you recommend?"

Jack pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Umm… I have some coupons for pizza… I thought I had a different one but I guess not… So, pizza?"

The genie smiled. "Pizza's good." He draped his arm around Jack's shoulders and allowed Jack to lead the way.

*********

It was around 9 pm when the duo returned home. Norm found himself feeling surprised that he had a really good time. Jack wasn't a girl and it wasn't a date, but it felt like one. The genie was beginning to feel wanted, something he had never felt before. Jack showed no sign of using Norm in any way. Jack merely wanted a companion other than the witch that clearly didn't respect him. Norm respected Jack. Again, he was surprised. He never respected his masters. Ever. Why was he feeling this way?

Jack walked over to his computer, switched it on, and sat in his revolving chair. He clicked on a file marked 'Music' and pulled up a list of songs Norm didn't recognize. The genie pulled up a chair and watched. "What are you doing??" Norm asked, turning to Jack.

The albino continued scrolling through his list, clearly looking for something. "Trying to find some music to sleep to… I was too tired yesterday to turn it on, but I'm going to make sure something's playing while I sleep. You don't mind, do you?" He turned to Norm, immediately blushing. His face was _very_ close to Norm's.

Norm blushed as well. "N-no… I don't mind." He stood up and walked to the couch. "So, you're tired?"

"Not really. I just want to listen to something," Jack smiled at Norm. "And I'm making sure I don't forget to turn it on."

_That is exactly what you're doing to me, Red._ Norm thought with a strained smile. He was finding it increasingly difficult to restrain himself from 'attacking' Jack. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Did you find it yet?"

Jack spun around in the chair to face Norm. "I don't really feel like listening to Lady Gaga… So I'm trying to find something else."

Norm tilted his head in confusion. He was never that into any music other than Jazz. 'Lady Gaga' sounded like a pop artist. He didn't like pop. Rock was okay. "Any rock music?" He asked, figuring Jack probably didn't listen to Jazz.

Jack nodded. "Tons. Any particular band?"

The genie shook his head. "No. Ya see, Red, I don't listen to music all that much. I sing sometimes, but that's about it."

"Oh…" Jack now found himself hoping to hear Norm sing one day. The red head went back to his music search. "Let's see… Soundtracks, Pop, R&B, Dance, Classical, Soundscapes… Ah! Here it is! Rock. Now, who to listen to?" Norm watched as Jack scrolled through a list of decent length. "Breaking Benjamin, Skillet… Oh! Hollywood Undead!" He clicked on a button the read: 'Play All'.

Norm listened as the music started. Not bad. The song was all about partying and sex; 2 of Norm's favorite pastimes. "What's this song called? I like it," Norm said, smirking at the albino.

The young mechanic spun around again in his chair, finding that he was becoming dizzy. "It's called 'Pimpin'. I love this song." The red head grinned at his genie. "I'm glad you like it." He stood up and stretched. "Man, I'm tired now. I made myself dizzy spinning around in that chair…"

The genie chuckled at his master. "Turning in, then?"

"No! I will never turn myself in to the cops!" Jack punched the air in a victorious gesture and Norm smiled. This kid was just too cute. "Heh heh… Yeah, I'm going to sleep. What about you?"

Norm nodded. "If you are, I guess I have to. If you're out, there's nobody to talk to." He flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. He could feel Jack smiling at him and Norm looked up at the hovering albino. "What?" Norm asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just happy that we get along." He turned and walked over to his bed.

A rustling of clothes caused Norm to look at Jack. The adorable little genius was taking off his shirt. And Norm couldn't stop staring. He found himself standing and walking over to Jack. He paused. Jack was not only feminine in certain aspects of his personality, he was feminine in appearance. His skin, that ivory skin, glowed in the light of the computer screen. The albino turned when he heard Norm behind him.

"Something wrong, Shades?" Jack blinked up at his genie.

Instead of responding, Norm reached up and gently touched what looked like a scar on Jack's left shoulder. He didn't trust himself to speak and gave Jack a questioning look.

"Oh… Umm… I got this about a year ago after losing to those Xiaolin losers… Chase got mad at me and…"

Norm cut him off. "Chase? You mean that freakin' elf?! What the hell?! Why would he scar you?" Norm was so far beyond upset now. What Jack had just told him somehow confirmed that Chase was the one who rejected the genius before. This was royally pissing Norm off. "He had no right to hurt you! Or to reject you! You shouldn't be so into someone who doesn't give a rat's ass if you die!"

Jack looked down at his feet. "Why are you so upset? I didn't think that you'd…"

"That I what? Wouldn't care? You're right, I don't. But you're still just a kid. Other than my intense desire to do harm to a certain buck-tooth 10-year-old, no one should hurt a kid. You didn't do anything wrong," Norm seethed. He was surprised that he was so angry. Why did it bother him so much? Norm felt his heart pounding. Reaching out, he pulled Jack to him and held the boy tightly. "You shouldn't take that from a jerk like him, Red…"

Jack's face flushed. He could hear Norm's rapid heartbeat. It sounded like Jack's own heart around the one he had feelings for. He tilted his head up to see a pair of violet eyes looking down at him. "Norm?"

Whatever Jack was going to say next was silenced by Norm kissing him. Jack gasped in surprise and Norm pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. The albino moaned and wrapped his arms around the genie's neck, deepening the kiss. After a minute or two had passed, Norm pulled away and Jack just stared at him. They were both blushing like crazy.

"Ahem…" Norm cleared his throat. "S-sorry about that. I just… I uh…" He rubbed the back of his head, sensing that there was a renewed air of awkwardness between him and his master. He turned away. Norm was about to start walking back to the couch when he felt arms wrap around him. He glanced behind him to see Jack smiling.

"It's okay. It… It made me happy, even if you didn't mean it…" Jack hugged his genie. "That couch isn't that comfy… Especially if you sleep on it too long… Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

Norm blushed. "Uh… Sure… Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

V

Jack's annoying alarm clock caused Norm to awaken. Growling, the genie slammed his fist on the clock, silencing it at once. He glanced up at the time. "Ugh… Six in the morning is too early… Why would Jack need to wake up this early?" Norm groaned. He laid his head back on the pillow and wrapped his arm around the warm, sleepy figure beside him. The alarm didn't seem to affect Jack, much to Norm's annoyance. The albino could have at least moved at the sound.

Norm smiled. He didn't really care. With a sigh, the genie went back to sleep.

* * *

When Norm looked at the clock again, it was about 10:30. And his warm little companion was not next to him. He growled. Where did Jack go? He sat up and looked around. "Hey! Jack! Are you here?" Norm called. He glanced over at the computer, which is where Jack seemed to spend a lot of time, and he wasn't there. Norm crossed his arms. "Red!"

Jack peeked over the foot of the bed, covering his mouth to smother a laugh. He lept to his feet and tackled Norm. "GOOD MORNING!!!" He shouted. "Did you sleep well?"

The genie fell backwards with Jack on top of him. He blushed slightly. "Yeah. What the hell was with the tackle?"

The red head beamed at Norm. "I felt like it. So, what do you want to do today?" Jack laid down across Norm's body the way a cat would to its master. "Anything in particular?"

Jack was in a good mood today and it made Norm happy. His young master had seemed a little down. Norm patted Jack on the head and smiled. "You're lying on top of me, looking all cute and innocent. Don't make me answer that question."

The albino blushed and smiled. "You're a pervert." Jack crawled off the bed and stood. "I wonder how the Shen Gong Wu theft went..." He said to himself.

Norm sat up again and glared at the wall. The words 'Shen Gong Wu' made the genie think of Chase Young, the man who scarred Jack and, worse, broke the boy's heart. Although he didn't know him that well, Norm hated Chase. He _really_ hated Chase. "Who cares?" He growled. "Not our problem." Norm paused and looked at Jack, who was looking down at the floor. "What? Did you actually _want_ to go with them?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I honestly don't know why Wuya came to get me. I retired from stealing the Wu after what happened with Chase…" He looked up at Norm. "You don't like Chase, do you?" He asked curiously.

Norm turned to Jack. "No. No, I don't." He stood and walked over to Jack. "Why you ever liked that freak is beyond me."

The young genius smiled. "Well, you certainly seem protective…" He said coyly.

Norm scoffed and looked away. "So not the point, Red..." He thought for a moment. "What else is there to do?" _Not counting you, Red…_

"Hmmm…" Jack placed a finger on his lips to show he was thinking. "Well, you could go with me to get something from the Xiaolin monks…"

"I thought you said you were retired from that," Norm gave Jack a questioning look.

Jack shook his head. "I said I'm retired from stealing the Shen Gong Wu. I never said I was retired from H, D and M…" He smiled.

"From what?" Norm was confused.

"Havoc, Destruction and Mayhem." He grinned. "I like messing with the monks. Actually, I'm now on good terms with them now but Wuya and Chase don't know that."

"If you're on good terms with them, why are you stealing from them?" Norm asked, now even more confused. Did humans steal from each other even when they get along?

"Well, I didn't say 'steal'. I said 'get'. I helped them out once and they told me to come back after a bit to get my compensation. Wanna come with me?" Jack asked again. "You can stay here if you want. I won't be gone long."

Norm looked at Jack. "How long will you be gone? Like, estimated time frame."

Jack paused. "Umm… Maybe an hour or two? It usually takes me about an hour to get to and from the temple. So, I'd say an hour and a half."

The genie nodded. "Well, if you won't be gone too long, I guess I could stay here. Although, I'm curious about these monks who managed kick your ass." He snickered.

Jack blushed and turned away. "Jerk." He said simply. He looked over his shoulder at Norm. "Does that mean you're coming with me?"

Norm shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay. Someone's got to make sure miss Witch Bitch doesn't drop by." He smirked.

Jack smiled. "Okay then. See you in 90 minutes." The albino pressed a button beside his computer and the floor behind the computer desk opened and a highly advanced-looking jet rose out of it.

Norm whistled. "Did you build that?" He queried, impressed.

The red head nodded. "I built almost everything in here. You like?"

"Okay, I'll give you genius. I really am impressed. One of my former master's had a secret lab too. But, his was nowhere near as impressive as yours. And I'm hard to impress."

"Well, being the ego-narcissist you are, you impress yourself easily by looking in a mirror," Jack quipped sarcastically.

Norm smiled. "You're damn right I'm impressive. As for you, we'll see." He meant that as a sexual innuendo and watched Jack carefully. The genie wanted to see if the 'Evil Boy Genius' would catch his meaning.

Which Jack apparently did, considering his dark blush. "Yeah well, what makes you think you're going to be lucky enough to get _me_ in bed?" He turned quickly, trying to hide his smile. "I thought you weren't 'that way'."

Norm laughed and gave his master a sly look. "Well, maybe I'm making an exception for you, Red. And what do you mean 'if I'm lucky'? I got Lady Luck on my side this time around! And you'd be the lucky one to have me, Norm the Shagadelic Swinging Genie for a bed partner."

Jack continued smiling. "Well, I'll be back. Don't stray too far now…" After hopping into the jet, Jack was gone in a matter of seconds.

"'Don't stray too far?'…" Norm smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it, Red."


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Norm sighed and looked around Jack's room. Now that he was alone, he was bored.

"Geez… What to do?" He mumbled to himself. "Maybe I should have gone with him…"

A sudden flash caught Norm's attention. He glanced over at the far wall behind Jack's computer. Curious, he walked towards the flash to investigate.

"What the hell is this thing?" Norm questioned when he discovered what flashed.

It was a golden brown robot with black markings. It appeared to be off. Norm circled the robot and found the On/Off switch on its back.

Norm snickered. "He actually put an On/Off switch on this thing?" He turned the knob and the robot shuddered to life.

"INTURDER!! INTRUDER!!" The robot's mechanical voice hummed. "INTRUDER MUST BE TERMINATED!!" Its chest plate opened and a small gun pointed at Norm.

"Oops…" Norm smacked himself. "Mental note: Don't touch anything but the computer." He jumped back to dodge the laser fire that was being directed at him. Norm paused. "Hey! I'm not an intruder! Your master is letting me stay here!!" He reasoned.

"MASTER IS NOT HERE! YOU ARE AN INTRUDER! DNA UNRECOGNIZABLE!" The robot replied, firing again.

Norm managed to duck just in time. Unfortunately, his hair was singed. "Hey watch it!! I like my hair, thank you!!" He growled. "Wait… Why am I running?" Norm smacked himself again. He then snapped his fingers and the robot shut down. It had been hovering and when it landed on the ground, it broke apart.

Norm stared at it blankly for a moment. "I'm not sure I want to fix that thing… I hope Red won't be mad…"

* * *

Jack stood outside the Xiaolin Temple with Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire, and Omi, the Dragon of Water. They were waiting for Master Fung to come out.

"Well, you certainly are in high-spirited mood, Jack," the 11-year-old Omi observed.

Jack blinked. "Really? Well, that's because I found someone…" He smiled.

Kimiko squealed and hugged Jack. "You finally got a boyfriend?! Good for you!"

The albino scratched his head. "He's not my boyfriend… I guess I want him to be but… Well, he's my friend, and I'm okay with this…"

"Did ya tell him how ya feel, partner?"

Jack and the two Dragons looked up to see the Earth Dragon, Clay, walking towards them. He had spoken.

The young mechanic shook his head. "Well, kinda… But, he's not… Y'know… 'That way'… He flirts with me a lot, but I think it's out of habit. And he's not exactly human…"

A fire appeared in Kimiko's eyes. "It's not Chase, is it? After what he did?!" Although they had been enemies, Kimiko and Jack got along pretty well, and she tended to get protective.

"No, it isn't Chase. His name is Norm. He's a genie." Jack smiled.

Clay scratched the side of his head, lifting his cowboy hat slightly as he did so. "A genie? Like wish-grantin' genie?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. He's really cool. A little weird, but cool. I really like him, but he probably isn't too interested…"

"Perhaps it would be best to tell this genie your feelings before jumping to such a conclusion, young Spicer…" Master Fung said, approaching the group alongside Raimundo, who was holding a staff, and Dojo, the Temple's guardian Dragon.

Jack bowed in greeting. "Maybe…"

Raimundo walked over to Jack and handed him the staff. "You recognize this, right?" He smiled.

"The Monkey Staff? But, why would you give this to me? I'm not interested in the Wu anymore…"

Master Fung smiled knowingly. "This a token of our appreciation for assisting us with our security and a symbol of the friendship now shared between us. Please, take it. It was your favorite."

Jack felt overwhelmed with joy. "Thank you so much…" He placed his fist to his palm and bowed respectfully. "Well, Norm's waiting for me. I should head back now. Thanks again!!" He waved and walked over to his jet.

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU!!!" The monks said in unison.

Jack blushed. They really were good friends. And he was glad he finally realized it.

* * *

After an hour had passed, Jack arrived home. He lowered his jet and closed the hanger. He looked around when he heard music. "My Chemical Romance? Hey, Shades! You still here?" Jack called. He glanced over at the couch. No Norm. He sighed. "Where is he?"

He walked around his lab and paused, smacking himself.

Norm was sleeping. Jack smiled. "Dork." His foot kicked something. Jack looked down and saw the remains of a Jack-Bot. He shook his head, chuckling.

Jack walked over to the couch and sat down. "I guess I'll take a nap or something…" A humming from his computer caused Jack to look up. The fat virus was back. "You _again_?!" He growled. He got up and walked over to the computer, pounding away on his keyboard. Jack was beginning to wonder if someone hacked his computer and infected it. The only other person who could have even managed was Kimiko. And possibly Ashley, a rich girl Jack worked with once and greatly disliked.

Twenty minutes passed and the genius erased all traces of the Tubby-Virus.

"Finally!" He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the computer desk. He glanced behind him. Norm was still asleep. "You wake up because of my alarm clock, but you don't wake up to a jet landing in the same room? You really are strange, Shades."


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Norm began waking up. He sat up on the bed and looked around. He paused when he saw a figure in Jack's computer chair. "Red?" He called.

Jack swiveled in the chair. "Well, hello there," he grinned. "Have a nice nap?"

The genie nodded and smiled. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour after you crashed, I guess. Speaking of crashed… You owe me a new robot."

Norm sweatdropped and scratched his head. "Oh… You saw that, huh?" He sighed when Jack nodded. "Well, it tried to kill me. So I busted it."

The albino smirked. "It wouldn't have gone into Security Mode if you hadn't turned it on in the first place."

Norm glared at his master. "Maybe you should find better hiding places for your Psycho-Bots!" He crossed his arms with a huff. "Seriously... Why do you have so many?"

Jack stood and walked over to the bed and sat beside Norm. "My mom said I needed a hobby." He shrugged. "Plus, the monks kept busting them up, so I fixed the ones I could and made new ones to replace what I lost. Now, they've just accumulated into a sort of collection… I have no use for them anymore, so they're all in Shut Down until further notice."

"You built _all_ of them?" Norm asked, a bit surprised. His master had said he built most of what Norm saw in the lab, but the genie was skeptical.

"Yeah. I told you I did."

Norm draped an arm across Jack's shoulders in a playful manner. "You really _are_ a genius!!" He laughed.

Jack smiled. "I know I am. You said something about a former master that had a lab?"

The genie twitched slightly. "Yeah well… Can we not talk about him? I still get migraines thinking about that fairy-obsessed hunchback…"

"Well, I do have an IQ of 187!!" Jack stated proudly.

"That's good?" Norm queried. He grinned when Jack face-palmed. "I'm kidding. I know it's a good score." The albino raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean it." Norm defended himself.

Jack shrugged and fell back on the bed, dragging his genie with since the latter still had an arm around the boy.

"…………" Norm blushed very lightly. "So… What did your pals want?"

Jack made no movement except raising his arm to point at a brown staff with a monkey decoration that was leaning against the computer desk. "They gave me the Monkey Staff."

Norm blinked in confusion. "What does it do?"

"It gives you the strength and agility of a monkey. However, the more you use it, the more monkey-like you become. I used it so often that I started looking like one," the red head explained.

The genie smiled. "At least you got your looks are back. Or did the monkey thing improve you?" He snickered.

His master blushed and growled. "No! For your information, I've always been drop dead gorgeous, Shades." Jack stood up and placed a hand on his hip. He narrowed his eyes at the genie. "How about you? Did you spend all that time in your lamp primping?"

Norm stood and lightly punched Jack's arm. "And if I did?" He shook his head. "I'm a God of Sexiness. I got all the dames falling over me."

_Guys, too._ Jack thought. He thwacked Norm's forehead and walked over to the stairs.

"Where are you going, Red?"

"I'm going to get something out of the attic. Wait here."

Jack disappeared from view. Norm started to realize that the conversations between his master and himself were random. It was hard to talk to Jack. Why was it so hard? It's never been difficult to talk to a guy before. It wasn't even hard to talk to dames. But it was hard to talk to Jack. Was that what people call love?

* * *

Jack opened the attic door and stepped inside. "Now, where is it?" He glanced around at all of the boxes that had stacked up over the years. He was looking for a gift Kimiko had given him to give to someone he cared about.

He pulled a box down and sat it on the attic table. He opened it and rummaged for a good five minutes. "A-ha! There you are!" Jack grinned in triumph. He pulled out a bracelet that had a wing charm on it.

* * *

Jack walked back downstairs and found Norm sitting on the couch. "Hey, Shades. What's wrong?" He asked, sitting beside the genie. "You okay?" He waved a hand in front of Norm, trying to illicit a response.

Norm blinked and looked at Jack. "What? I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." He glanced down at Jack's hand. "What's that?"

"What I was looking for," Jack replied, holding it up. "I want to give it to you. It's a good luck charm." He lied.

Norm raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you, but okay. I'll take it." He took the bracelet from Jack and put it on. It was girly in a way, but it was cool, in Norm's opinion. "Okay, Red, so when does the luck start?" He smirked.

Jack just smiled. "The monks suggested I tell you something….." He looked down at his lap.

"And what would that be?" Norm asked, noting that Jack looked nervous.

Jack looked up at Norm and blushed. "They told me to tell you that… That I…" He blushed a darker shade and turned his head. "Nevermind…"

The genie sighed and forced Jack to look at him. "You got me curious. What is it?"

The albino blushed. Instead of responding verbally, Jack kissed Norm.

Norm blinked in surprise. He pulled away. "Red…"

"That's the physical action of what they suggested I tell you…"


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Norm was confused. Jack had said before that he liked the genie, but did that turn to love so quickly? Norm found himself happy at the thought but refused to acknowledge it. He thought he only cared for his master as a friend. Well, if nothing else, a pretty decent guy. Jack liked Norm, in _that_ way. But, did the genie feel the same? He wasn't sure. Why was it so hard to figure out?

"Norm… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Jack murmured.

The genie cleared his throat. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, Red…"

"Hey, Jack! Are you here?" A female voice called.

Norm growled in annoyance. He recognized the voice as Wuya, Jack's former associate and companion. If she was here, Chase Young might be, too. And Norm was almost certain that if he saw Chase again, there would be blood. He really hated the Heylin warlord for what he did to Jack.

Jack sighed and called back, "Downstairs, as usual, Wuya. Why you don't just pop in here anymore is beyond me. I'm always down here."

Wuya appeared in a cloud of gray smoke. "I was trying to be polite since you have a new 'friend'…" She replied. Norm could hear the spite in her voice. "Anyway, I need to talk to you. It's about Chase…"

Norm glared at the witch, not trying to hide his anger. "What about him? Jack's not going."

The witch took a step back, obviously startled by Norm's outburst. When she had first met him, he had seemed so calm and uninterested in his surroundings. But now, he was acting like something akin to a mother hen when it came to Jack and Chase. Did the genie find out about what happened to the boy? If so, why did he care? He was just a tool for others to use. Why _should_ the genie even care?

"He needs to. No getting around it, pretty boy," Wuya glared. "Why the sudden need to look out for Jack's well-being?"

The genie scoffed and crossed his arms. "Because I know what happened. It's as simple as that." Truthfully, Norm wasn't sure himself. Why _was_ he protective? How could he respond when he himself didn't understand?

Wuya waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever. I still need Jack to come with me. You are more than welcome to tag along, genie." She walked over and grabbed Jack's arm. "Come on, then."

Jack jerked his arm away. "Don't touch me. I'll go with you, but I'm getting there _my_ way. You can use your magic all you want. I'll stick with my jet." He stood and walked over to his computer. He pressed the button that opened his jet hanger and turned to Wuya. "We'll be there, so you can leave now." He said.

Norm smirked. _There's_ the sardonic Jack he liked. _I was starting to think he wouldn't come out again…_ Norm thought with amusement.

"Well, you're in an unpleasant mood…" Wuya glared. "Fine, I'll go on ahead. Don't take too long." She said and vanished.

Jack glared at the spot Wuya had disappeared from. "I hate her…" He growled. He glanced over at Norm. "You coming?"

The genie nodded and stood, walking over to Jack. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

Jack's driving was terrifying, to say the least. It was probably because he was angry with Wuya for interrupting his conversation with Norm. He was usually a decent driver. And Norm was more than a little intimidated by this display. The genie was clinging to the arms of his seat, doing all he could do move as little as possible.

"Hey, Red! Take it easy! My life is in danger here, too!" Norm complained to his master, who had seemed to throw his common sense out the window. "Okay, Red, seriously! Slow down!"

Jack slowed the speed of his jet and exhaled, as if he had been holding his breathe since they got in the jet about half an hour ago. "Sorry… Driving fast helps me relax…" He murmured.

Norm released his death grip on the seat and crossed his arms, glaring at Jack. "Well, it's not working for _me_. I don't have nerves of steel, Red. Keep that in mind."

The albino smiled at Norm. "Okay, I'll be more careful. For the sake of your nerves."

"That's all I ask." Norm replied, leaning back in the chair. He glanced out the window. "So… How much longer till we get there?"

Jack pressed the Auto-Pilot button and looked down sheepishly. "Actually… We took a few detours… If we hadn't, we'd be there already."

Norm raised an eyebrow at the boy and shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. Longer we take, less time we have to be around Elf-Boy." He saw Jack smile and watched as the mechanic punched in a set of numbers.

"We'll be there soon. Maybe another fifteen minutes or so…" Jack said, placing an arm on the armrest and leaning on his palm. He closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep.

Norm watched as the scenery progressively became lusher with trees and other forms of forestry. He shot a glance at Jack, whose breathing had slowed. _Is he really asleep?_ Norm thought in surprise. Jack did that a lot: surprise him. Norm was never one to be so easily surprised. But, Jack had managed to do so since they met.

* * *

Norm stood outside the jet, leaning back against it. He looked around at the mountain he was on. It wasn't one of those famous mountains one sees on National Geographic or the Discovery Channel, though its appearance would have allowed it to be so. The mountain was more of ledge. Norm was considered it a mountain because of its size. At the far end of the ledge was a large cave mouth, with jagged stalactites hanging down, make it resemble the jaws of a large lizard, which, according to Jack, Chase Young was.

The genie looked up as Jack climbed out of the jet and jumped down, landing next to Norm. The albino smiled at him. "What do you think? Creepy, right?" He asked.

"I guess so. To be honest, after meeting Crocker, nothing will ever be creepier," Norm replied, looking around again. He paused when he saw Chase Young and Wuya approaching.

Wuya stormed up to Jack. "What took you so long?! You've never taken this long to get here!"

Jack shrugged and looked away. "We were sight-seeing." He stated simply. Wuya clearly didn't believe him but kept her mouth shut. She grabbed his arm and started walking away.

"Whoa, hold on there, Witch. Where are you going?" Norm said, grasping Wuya's shoulder.

"To talk with Jack. That's all." She glared at the genie and dusted his hand off of her shoulder.

Jack looked at Norm and smiled uncertainly. "It'll be okay. Just stay here with Chase and I'll be back shortly."

Recognizing the words as an order, Norm nodded and backed off, though his instincts screamed at him not to. He crossed his arms as Wuya and Jack disappeared into the cave mouth, leaving the genie alone with a man he _really_ didn't want to be alone with.

"Well, it seems you follow orders well."

Norm glared at Chase, taking the words as an insult. "So? He's my master."

Chase smirked and closed his eyes. "Your master? Spicer is the master of nothing but fools…" He opened his eyes in annoyance when he felt Norm grab the collar of his shirt. "Wuya said you know about the scar. How did you feel when you saw it?" Chase saw a flame of anger burning in the genie's violet eyes. What did Spicer see in those eyes? What made this genie so special? How was Chase Young, the boy's idol and evil hero, less important than this… _servant?_

"I was angry," Norm growled. "And it made me hate you. You had no right to lay a hand on him."

Chase raised an eyebrow in amusement. "That flicker in your eyes suggests that you are somewhat hypocritical, genie. Is there a child you have tried to harm?"

Norm dropped his gaze for a brief second before glaring at Chase again. "Yes," he admitted. "But he had hurt me before. It was a vengeance thing. _You_ hurt Jack because you were _annoyed_ with him. That doesn't make it okay!"

"And your excuse does?"

"No, it doesn't make it okay to hurt a child. But, I had a better reason than you did!"

Chase narrowed his eyes at Norm. "What difference does it make to you? Spicer is your _master_. How do you know he doesn't see you as what you really are?"

Norm growled. "And that would be?"

The Heylin lord smirked. "A _slave_."

Norm felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew he was a servant to anyone who released him; Chase didn't need to remind him. He already _knew_. "Shut up. Jack's not like that."

"I don't mean to question your intelligence, but," Chase pushed Norm's hands away from his collar. "Spicer _is_ evil. Annoying, but evil nonetheless. You cannot trust him. You clearly don't trust me. But, I can see it in your eyes. The doubt. The pain of knowing that I am right. You don't want to accept it, do you?"

Norm turned away from Chase. He couldn't deny it; he knew the other man's words were true. He didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it. But, Jack _was_ human… And Norm had always convinced himself to never trust a human. But, he _had_ trusted Jack. And what Chase was saying hurt. The sort of hurt you get from one of those tear-jerker movies. Only it was about ten times worse. Movies definitely play down massively what it's like to suffer heartbreak. Norm kept trying to ignore Chase's voice as it echoed in his mind, but he couldn't. If he did, the genie would be lying to himself.

"Maybe you're right. But you didn't have to remind me! I was enjoying my denial!" Norm shouted angrily at the other man, crossing his arms.

Chase watched the genie calmly. "Be that as it may, you need to accept the truth. Feel free to discuss this matter with him yourself." As he spoke, he motioned behind Norm, who turned to see Jack and Wuya returning.

Wuya strolled by Norm and stood beside Chase. Chase watched Norm carefully. "Well, farewell, _slave_," he said smugly. He turned and walked inside his lair, Wuya close behind him.

* * *

"Norm? Are you okay?" Jack asked as he approached the genie.

Norm didn't reply. He didn't even attempt to look at Jack. He was trying to ignore Jack's presence.

Jack placed a hand on Norm's shoulder. "Norm," He said more firmly.

The genie turned and glared at his master. "How do you see me?" He asked coldly.

The albino blinked in confusion at the sudden question. "What?"

"How do you see me?" Norm repeated. "What do you see me as?"

Jack was very confused. "What do you mean 'what do I see you as'? You're a genie." The red head paused, suddenly realizing that he had probably just stepped on a landmine. In a sense, he wouldn't have been wrong.

"A genie…" Norm echoed. "And is that all?"

The mechanic groaned. "I don't understand… You _are_ a genie. I don't know what you want me to say… What's with you? You were fine and then I left you with Chase. What did he say to you?" Jack had a growing sense of dread that Chase had done something to hurt Norm. If he did, Jack would have a few 'words' with his _former_ idol.

Norm's glared darkened. "Nothing I didn't already know. Just something I forgot." He unfolded his arms and walked towards Jack. "I had forgotten that I made one specific rule. A rule that I was supposed to follow, no matter what."

Jack felt slightly intimidated by Norm's current behavior and took a step back. "Which is?"

"Never trust _anyone_ who releases me from my lamp. _Anyone,_" Norm answered. "Why should I? All they do is use me."

Jack now realized what Norm had meant. Now, _he_ was upset. "Have I shown any sign of using you, Norm? Because I don't think I have. The only wish I made was for you to have legs. That's it. You think I plan on using you? Because of something _Chase_ said?! You don't like him! Why would you listen----"

"Let me stop you right there, Red. I may not like him, but I can't deny that he's right."

Jack glared at the ground. "Don't you trust me?"

"No."

What Jack hated most was the lack of hesitation. If Norm had been silent for even a few seconds before answering, it wouldn't have been that bad. The fact that Norm didn't have to think about his response was what really hurt. Did Norm hate him now? Jack was heartbroken. Heartbroken that Norm believed someone he hated.

"Now, hurry up and make your other wishes so I can go back to my lamp and enjoy the rest of my immortal life in peace," Norm said in annoyance.

Jack looked at Norm, a hurt look in his eyes. "You don't want anything more to do with me? Fine." Norm could hear the anger in Jack's voice. "I wish you were free."

Norm gave Jack a very surprised look. "What?"

"You heard me. I wish you were free. Now, you have no reason to be around me anymore. You can go off and do whatever you want and I can forget you ever existed," Jack said, very hurt by what was happening. He had always been sensitive and this situation really wasn't helping that fact. He turned away from the genie and started to walk towards his jet.

A rumbling sound caused Norm to look up. The sky had darkened. He felt the beginnings of rain hitting his skin. Norm walked over to Jack and grabbed the boy's arm. "We aren't done talking yet!"

Jack turned on Norm and punched him. "Yes, we are. Now, leave me alone." He turned away again and continued walking to the jet.

Norm was shocked. Jack hit him. Jack had actually _hit_ him. He growled. "Fine! Good bye and good riddance!" He watched as Jack climbed into the jet and flew off just as the rain became heavier. Norm growled again and smacked his forehead. "Way to go, Norm… You just drove away the one person who actually cared about you…"


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Norm lay back in the beach chair, the cool breeze sweeping against him. He had been at the beach for a few days now. He was trying to forget everything that had happened only a few short days ago. But, the pain in his cheek made it difficult to do so.

Chase Young had made Norm doubt his master, his friend, Jack Spicer. And now, Norm was alone again. The genie hated being alone. But, Norm had listened to what Chase had said, taking the word of a man he hated over the word of a man he…

Well, that's just it. Norm didn't know how to phrase that anymore. He didn't know how to phrase it to begin with. How could Norm even think that he had loved Jack when he had said such cruel things to the boy?

That's why the genie was at the beach; he wanted to get his mind off of everything that happened. But every time Norm was close to relaxing, he heard Jack's voice. He heard how hurt the boy had sounded. He opened his eyes and looked at the bracelet around his wrist. He kept trying to figure out what it meant and why he didn't get rid of it.

A gold flash caught his eye and he looked up to see a group of four teenagers walking along the shore. Norm searched for the source of the flash and discovered that all four of the kids had a bracelet that looked identical to the one around Norm's wrist. He stood up and approached the group.

"Hey!" He called. The one in a cowboy hat paused and looked at the genie. The blond turned to his companions and stopped them, motioning at Norm. The group looked at Norm in confusion.

"What is it?" The black haired girl asked, stepping forward. She looked down and saw the bracelet. "Hey… That's one of the bracelet's I gave Jack!"

Norm blinked at her. "How do you know it's his? You all the same one." He paused, looking over the group. They looked familiar. "Are you those Xiaolin monks Jack told me about?"

The girl nodded. "You must be Norm! That genie Jack told _us_ about."

Norm merely nodded.

"So, where is Jack? Is he not with you?" The smallest monk, who Norm guessed was Omi, asked.

The genie shrugged. "He's probably back at his house. Not that it matters…"

Kimiko, the girl, stared at Norm. "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"Yeah… I told him I couldn't trust him because I thought he would try to use me, just like all the others… But, he never did… And now, he'll never want to see me again," Norm explained, feeling a sharp pain in his heart.

He watched the group exchange a disappointed look. "Anyway, what do these bracelets mean?" Norm asked, holding his wrist up and pointing to the one around Kimiko's wrist.

Raimundo, the tan-skinned boy, smiled. "Kimiko made these as very special gifts. She and I are together, so we wear each other's. Omi hasn't found a girlfriend yet, and Clay's fiancée has his other one. Kim gave Jack two as well. He wears his all the time. He gave you the other."

"That still doesn't tell me what it means…" Norm replied.

Kimiko took Norm's arm and lifted it. "It represents the wings of the heart. The charm is symbolic of that fluttery feeling you get around that person you really like. Jack must feel that way around you or he never would have given it to you."

Norm felt it again. That stabbing pain in his chest. It was because he knew Jack loved him and the genie pushed him away. It was the pain of knowing that Jack truly loved him and now the boy was hurting. Hurting more than Norm.

"How did it feel after you fought with Jack? I mean, Jack was obviously hurt. How did you feel, Norm?" Omi asked, approaching the genie.

"It… It really…" Norm sighed. "It hurt. It hurt a lot. It still hurts. I never thought it could hurt this badly…"

"Seems to me that ya really love him, partner," the biggest monk, Clay, had said.

Norm blinked. "Yeah… I guess so, huh? But, after what happened, he'll never want to see me again."

"When has that ever stopped a genie?" Raimundo smirked. "Go on. He _needs_ you. We know Jack. He'll forgive you, for sure."

The genie nodded and smiled. "I guess I won't know until I try. Thanks, kids." He turned. "See ya later!" He said and snapped his fingers, vanishing.

"I hope that everything works out for them…" Omi said to no one in particular. He merely voiced what his companions were thinking. And they all nodded as soon as it was said.

* * *

Norm managed to arrive at his intended destination; Chase Young's lair. "Chase! Come out!" He shouted. The genie growled when he saw Chase saunter to the cave entrance.

"You barked?" The warlord said off-handedly. "How did things go with Spicer? Did you call him out? Does he consider you to be a sla-…" A sharp pain on the side of his face cut Chase off. Since he was caught off guard, he stumbled. He glared up at who caused the pain. The damn genie.

"I did call him out on it and now I hate you even more! You made me doubt him! I knew he wasn't like that but I listened to you anyway!" Norm growled at the man.

"So, I was wrong?" Chase asked boredly. "So, what exactly did he do? Did he make his other wishes?"

Norm glared at Chase. "I'm not in my lamp, am I? He wished me free. And because of you, he never wants to see me again!"

Chase could hear the pain in Norm's voice clearly. Now, Chase felt sorry about what he did. "Well, I suppose you have a right to know why I did this." He stood and faced Norm, very serious. "I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Norm echoed, a bit confused.

"Yes. I was jealous. Spicer had always wanted me. I had become accustomed to his advances, but I was never interested. Then you show up. Now he only has eyes for you. I guess I wanted to ruin your relationship with him so that I could have him. I understand now that I only wanted him because I _couldn't_ have him," Chase explained.

Norm narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "So, are you apologizing? Because, if you are, you're doing a shitty job of it."

"I'm not apologizing. I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm just telling you why I did it. Now, go. Spicer's waiting for you."

The genie hung his head. "No, he's not. He said he wanted to forget about me…"

Chase smirked. "I've known Spicer longer than you have. He'll forgive you, and I know he wants you to come back."

Norm looked at him in surprise. The monks had told him the same thing. They couldn't have _all_ been lying to him. Then again, they could have been. Norm didn't care. It meant a lot to him that Jack might forgive him. He couldn't pass up that chance.

Chase turned and walked back into his lair. "Good luck." He waved dismissively and disappeared inside.

Norm smiled softly to himself. "So, he might forgive me? I don't deserve his forgiveness, but it's worth a shot…" That being said, Norm turned to go back to Jack's.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Jack fell back on his bed staring at his ceiling angrily. It had been three days since the incident with Norm. The albino played with his hair, still wet from his shower. He was hurting, and hurting bad.

"Stupid Chase… Stupid Norm… Stupid _me_… I should have known better… After what happened a year ago with Chase, I promised myself I wouldn't love anyone. I didn't want to be hurt… I really should learn…" He sighed.

"But, you fell in love anyway."

Jack bolted upright and glared at the wall. "What do you want?" He growled. "I set you free, so why are you here?" There was hurt in his voice.

Norm walked over to Jack and sighed. "Look, I came to tell you that…"

The red head stood and glared at Norm. "What? That you're _sorry_? That you were _wrong_?" He sneered.

The genie visibly flinched at the hostility Jack was displaying. He returned the glare. "Why should I say I'm sorry? I wasn't in the wrong! I had every right to say what I did!"

Jack felt his skin prickle in anger. Did Norm come back just to hurt him even more? Jack shoved Norm roughly. "Go away! I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

Norm took a step back to stop himself from falling. "As I recall, you are no longer my master! You set me free so I don't have to listen to you!"

Jack glowered. "The only reason I haven't activated my robots is because I considered you to be a friend. Answer my question; why did you come back?"

The genie merely shrugged. "I don't know. I felt like it."

"You bastard! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" Jack shouted and raised his hand to strike Norm.

Norm grabbed Jack's arms and pushed him against the wall, pinning the boy's arms above his head. "Don't hit me again." He tightened his grip and Jack winced, tears in his eyes.

"Why are you here? Why would you come back?" Jack pleaded for an answer.

"I went to see Chase… And he told me that he was _trying_ to ruin our friendship because he was jealous. But he said he was only interested because he _couldn't_ have you…" Norm explained.

Jack trembled and the tears streamed down his cheeks. "Is that the _only_ reason you came back? Just to tell me _that_?"

Norm smiled at the boy. "No. I came back to apologize. I'm sorry I listened to him. And, as far as I'm concerned, I still owe you a wish."

The albino laughed through his crying. "I don't want it. That's why I never made any other wishes. I didn't want them. I intended to free you but, I thought you might leave me so…"

"Jack," Norm said firmly, giving Jack a serious look. "Do you really think I'd come back for just anyone? You are the closest thing to a real friend I've ever had, and I nearly lost you. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I came back because I…"

Jack smiled. "Norm…"

The genie loosened his hold on Jack's wrists and looked up. "Yeah?"

"Me too. That's why it hurt so much when you said you didn't trust me." Jack glanced at where he had hit Norm a few days before and noticed that it was still red. He leaned forward and kissed Norm's cheek.

Norm blinked in confusion.

Jack smiled. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have hit you…"

The genie chuckled. "Hey, I deserved it." Norm released Jack's arms and kissed him softly.

Jack returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Norm's neck, pulling the genie closer. "Norm? Does this mean you want to be with me?"

Norm nodded and held the boy tightly. "Yes. I was an idiot not to realize it before. So, from now on, you're mine. No one else can have you. You'll be mine, and only mine. And I'm yours." He replied, kissing Jack's forehead. He lifted Jack and carried him to the bed, lying beside the albino. He ran a hand through Jack's hair. "Your hair's wet." He observed.

Jack looked at him blankly. "No duh. I just got out of the shower, smart one." He said sardonically.

Norm laid his head back and sighed. "I'm bored…"

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked innocently. He gave a startled yelp when Norm sat up suddenly and pulled the mechanic under him.

"Funny you should ask, Red…" Norm growled seductively. He kissed Jack passionately, silencing any protest the boy might make.

Jack ran his hands through Norm's hair, deepening the kiss. Protest? Please.

Norm pulled away and allowed Jack to sit up. "Are you okay with this? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to…"

The red head frowned. "Who said I didn't want to?" He said, pulling Norm to him again. "I _want_ to, Norm. It's okay." He kissed the genie again to reassure him.

The genie smirked and started kissing Jack's neck. Norm judged the neck to be a major hot spot for Jack when the boy moaned softly. Norm trailed his fingers along Jack's scar, the anger and hatred he felt for Chase slowly ebbing away. He still hated Chase, but that wasn't going to ruin the happiness in Norm's heart anymore. All the doubt he had felt towards Jack had melted. And that doubt was replaced by want. Norm wanted Jack; he wanted every part of the boy. No, he didn't _want_ Jack… He _needed_ Jack.

Jack moved his hands to unbutton Norm's vest, growing very annoyed with the fact that the clothing restricted the red head from touching his genie's skin.

Norm laughed inwardly at the obvious annoyance Jack was feeling. Norm could have easily removed his clothes and the only clothing Jack was wearing, which was boxers, with a snap of his fingers. The only thing preventing Norm form doing so was how good Jack's hands felt on him.

After Jack had successfully removed his vest, Norm placed a hand on Jack's chest and gently pushed him down, kissing him as he did so. He kissed down Jack's neck and collar bone, nipping at the boy's pale skin gently. Norm trailed a hand down Jack's chest to the albino's waistline.

Jack moaned and arched against the touch. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He needed Norm more than anything. He loved Norm. And the genie was proving his feelings for his former master.

Norm slid a hand into Jack's boxers and stroked the soft flesh the clothing concealed. He heard Jack moan and looked at the boy. Those ruby eyes were clouded with need and the boy whimpered Norm's name. Norm kissed him again, completely removing the boxers. The genie felt like fainting. The boy's body was beautiful. Far more beautiful than any female body he'd ever seen.

Jack placed a hand on Norm's soft chest and pushed him back slightly. He blushed darkly, trying to find himself with his hands.

Norm grabbed Jack's arms and pulled Jack to him. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not letting you stop me from looking at you." He smirked.

The albino blushed again and tackled Norm, straddling him. He smiled down at Norm. "Listen… I'm really sorry about what happened. I never wanted to use you. Not even once. Norm, I've only known you for a mere two weeks, but it seems I've known you forever. You're my best friend and you mean a lot to me."

The genie's heart felt like it would burst with happiness at Jack's words. He pulled Jack into a warm hug. "I'm sorry for saying all of those horrible things to you. It was uncalled for. I knew that Elf-Boy was wrong. I should have listened to my heart. It knew how wrong he was. How wrong _I_ was…" He kissed Jack again. Norm flipped Jack under him and removed what remained of his own clothing.

Jack wrapped his arms around Norm's neck. "None of that matters anymore. Who cares if Chase drops off the face of the universe? Not me, that's for sure." He smiled as Norm nodded in agreement.

Norm lifted Jack's hips and gently slid into him. Jack's grip tightened around Norm's shoulders and he moaned softly. The genie caught Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss. The mechanic shifted slightly, enticing Norm to move.

"If it hurts, let me know. I'll stop if it—" Norm was cut off by a slightly annoyed kiss from Jack. It was one of those 'shut-up-and-get-on-with-it' things. Slowly, Norm began to thrust into Jack.

Jack moaned and wrapped his legs around Norm's waist, allowing the genie to have better access. It _did_ hurt, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want Norm to stop. It really made no difference; it wouldn't hurt the whole time anyway.

Norm kissed and traced ever inch of Jack's body that was within reach. He had such soft skin… He felt Jack's hands roam over his back and the genie shivered. It wasn't because he disliked it, oh no. That was far from the case. He moved a bit faster in reaction, hearing the albino moan his name.

The pain started to vanish. Jack was more than happy that it was gone and replaced with complete bliss. He smiled against Norm's neck and kissed it. A sudden spike in pleasure caused Jack to cry out.

The genie smiled; he knew what that sound meant. He felt it too. They were both close to their finish. Jack held Norm tightly for support. Norm snaked an arm around Jack's waist and held him just as tightly.

Just as he hit his climax, Jack kissed Norm fiercely. Norm moaned into the kiss, his own climax causing his body to shake. He leaned his head against Jack's chest, trying to catch his breath. Norm lifted himself off of Jack and collapsed beside his lover. Jack rolled over and cuddled up against Norm, nuzzling the genie's chest.

Jack suddenly grabbed Norm's left arm and pulled off the bangles that encircled it.

Norm was startled by the sudden action and blinked in confusion at Jack. "What?"

"Your tattoo. It's different now. Look," Jack replied, showing Norm the mark.

The genie was stunned. It _was_ different. The number was no longer a three. It looked like a sideways eight. "What is this? An eight?"

Jack laughed. "No. It represents 'infinity'. It means unlimited. I remember now. Back when we first met, you told me that I could have unlimited wishes, but I had to earn that right. You never said how."

"That's because I didn't _know_ how…" Norm replied sheepishly. He hugged Jack. "I guess you earned it, huh?"

"I don't want the wishes," Jack stated simply.

Norm frowned, and then smiled warmly at Jack. "I don't care if you want them or not. You earned it. You'll get whatever you wish for. I'll grant you any wish you want. Not because you're my former master or anything. I'll give you anything you want for this one reason: because I love you."

Jack started crying. Not because he was sad, but because he was happy. He kissed Norm. "I love you, too."

Norm kissed the tears away. "And I'm not going anywhere."

END

**A/N:** Anyway, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! The love scene wasn't that great, I know. But, it was good right? ^^

Special thanks to: **unknown20troper, ayakane, StarLorine, foxfire222 and Jet Set Radio Yoyo** for all the encouragement!!

Thank you all for staying with it till the end. I hope you all found yourselves 'unexpectedly wishing' for a happy ending. ^^

Lots of Love,

Decepti-Kitty


End file.
